In the modern societies, people are increasingly dependent on handheld devices such as smart phones or tablet computers. Consequently, the demands on digitalized documents become stronger. After paper-type documents are digitalized through an imaging capturing process such as a scanning process or photographing process, the documents are converted into digital files. Portable image capturing devices such as portable scanners gradually become the mainstream product in the market because they are portable and available for using at anytime.
Generally, the common portable scanners are classified as two types. The first type of the portable scanners is a portable scanner with a roller structure added on the contact surface of the portable scanner and a paper for helping the user to move the portable scanner stably. The image distortion and image tilt caused by the operation error cannot be avoided while using this type of the portable scanners. Meanwhile, the weight and the volume of the hardware are difficult to be reduced, thereby causing the inconvenience to carry on.
The second type of the portable scanners is a portable scanner with an automatic document feeding mechanism. Although the artificial operation error can be completely avoided, the weight and the volume of the hardware are much greater than the ones of the hardware of the first type of the portable scanners, thereby causing more inconvenience to carry on the portable scanner. Meanwhile, the functions of scanning a book or a large target are lost due to the limitation of the specification of the automatic document feeding mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an image capturing method utilizing a hardware structure distinct from the prior art in order to enhance the user experiences and solve the above drawbacks.